


a good time with a soft animal

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, koga and adonis and a small animal, the event announcement came out three hours ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Adonis’s expression softened, and Koga felt a pang in his chest. The small lamb had calmed down, was now sitting in Adonis’s lap (said boy even had his arm around her), and he was looking at her so tenderly. Koga had never seen that look in Adonis’s eyes before; it wasn’t quite a look that would ever come out when they were performing, it was more like he was looking at something he cherished, something he wanted to care for and protect. Koga wondered if he looked at Leon like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this event that hasn't even started yet am i right  
> haha  
> god i love koga and adonis
> 
> is it a lamb that he's holding??? god i hope so.

“Let me show ya how it’s done!”

“I would be glad if you did Oogami,” Adonis smiled, “I’m still a bit nervous, so please give me any direction you need to.” He followed Koga over to the farmhand, where his unit-mate received something that looked like a baby bottle filled with milk.

Adonis was still a bit nervous about being so close to such small animals. He was always worried about hurting them with his strength, or scaring them away. Undead usually wore dark evil-looking outfits, but today they wore something more casual, which made Adonis feel a bit more relaxed.

“Yeah, yeah, you bet I will,” Koga smiled confidently, rolling up his sleeves after handing the bottle to Adonis. 

They entered the pen with the lambs, Koga striding to the center as Adonis took his sweet time ensuring that the gate was shut. It would be bad if one of them escaped, but there was also a part of him that was still a bit anxious and wanted to prolong this as long as he could. 

“Adonis, get the hell over here!” Koga yelled, “This one’s hungry and the little fucker thinks I’m the one with the food.” The baby lamb was circling around him, jumping up against him with her front legs.

“I’m sorry Oogami, I don’t want to keep it waiting,” Adonis said, sitting on the ground beside Koga. The lamb started jumping into his lap, legs in between Adonis’s crossed ones, craning her neck to reach for the bottle. Adonis leaned his body back on reflex; something so small and weak was so close to him, he didn’t want to move and accidentally hurt it. That would just be awful. Hurting an animal was bad enough, but to do it in front of Koga would be even worse. Koga would probably think he was a bad person, and never wish for someone he cherished so much to have that kind of image of him.

“Don’t lean away, you have her food idiot,” Koga chastised, realizing how rough it sounded (Adonis was clearly not in his comfort zone) and followed it up with something more constructive, “Sit up straight, and hold the bottle above her head, but like, tilt it toward her so she can drink outta it.” It was kind of weird seeing Adonis so out of his element. Usually the other boy was pretty quiet and stoic, (save for a few occasions, like that one time Undead did a radio show) but he could see a lot more on his face now, and he felt like he understood Adonis a bit more.

“Y-Yes Oogami,” Adonis responded, slightly flustered at the small being wiggling about his lap. He tilted the bottle as instructed, and found that the lamb settled down as she was able to drink from it. Adonis’s expression softened, and Koga felt a pang in his chest. The small lamb had calmed down, was now sitting in Adonis’s lap (said boy even had his arm around her), and he was looking at her  _ so tenderly _ . Koga had never seen that look in Adonis’s eyes before; it wasn’t quite a look that would ever come out when they were performing, it was more like he was looking at something he cherished, something he wanted to care for and protect. Koga wondered if he looked at Leon like that.

“Oogami, am I doing this right?” Adonis asked, shifting his gaze to Koga and looking at him with those same eyes. 

Koga’s breath froze in his throat, he felt something weird in his chest (obviously from the not breathing thing, why would it be anything else?), and he didn’t know how long Adonis was just  _ looking  _ at him before he responded.

“No! Fuck, you’re doin’ it all wrong,” Koga said harshly on impulse, and he felt his chest clench at the new, worried expression on Adonis’s face, “Shit, I mean, she isn’t s’possed to be sitting down, you gotta have her stand up, like shes drinkin’ from her mom, get it?”

“Oh, sorry,” Adonis apologized,  _ “Sorry,” _ he apologized in a softer voice to the lamb (and if that wasn’t the purest thing Koga’s ever heard in his life then  _ fuck _ ). Adonis gently uncrossed his legs, using his free hand to tentatively guide the lamb to a standing position. His touch was awkward, as if he wasn’t sure of a happy medium of force to use to get the lamb to move, but not hurt her.

Koga watched Adonis fix her posture, eventually getting it right. He rest his chin on his hand as Adonis continued to feed his new friend.

_ “There there,” _ Adonis smiled, comfortingly patting her side. His voice was so quiet that Koga wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be hearing it. Adonis glanced at the liquid left in the bottle, watching it go down before fondly looking back at the lamb’s face, at her beady little eyes.  _ “Keep drinking this and you’ll grow up big and strong. It doesn’t matter that you’re a girl, you have to grow up healthy so you don’t get pushed around by those bigger than you.” _

Koga quietly breathed in and out, as if anything more would draw attention to himself and break the spell of this precious moment. As if Adonis would notice him and snap out of it at the smallest breath, he’d go back to being scared of small animals just like that.  _ Was Adonis always like this? _ Koga asked himself. He could easily remember the moments where Adonis tied him up (at that vampire bastard’s request, of course), or when Adonis bent the metal of the cages that held them during Pirate Fes, but this kind of Adonis was a newer, gentler Adonis. 

“She drank all of it Oogami, what do I do?”

This Adonis cared a lot for animals and their well-being, and Koga could respect that. He was the alpha of his pack at home, always taking care of Leon.

“Oogami? Did you hear me?”

Adonis’s voice snapped Koga back to reality, his eyes focused on his friend and the small white lamb in his lap, “If she drank it all, then you’re done.”

“Oh,” Adonis replied, sounding mildly disappointed as he realized that meant he had to give up the friend who was now calmly lounging in his lap.

Koga sensed it too, looking away as he willed the pink tint away from his cheeks, “We can come back later, it’s only morning. I’m sure she’s got a feeding schedule.”

“Really?” Adonis sounded hopeful, a small spark of happiness in his eyes.

“I-I mean, yeah, ‘s long as we don’t have to film or somethin’...” Koga trailed off, “Just… ya gotta let me know if you’re comin’ back here,” of course he wanted to do this again too (even though he didn’t really do anything), “I don’t want ya to mess up or nothin’, like I’m sure ya could’ve fucked up her stomach or somethin’ if you fed her with her sitting down!” he added, hoping his request didn’t sound like a desperate plea to spend time with Adonis.

“Of course” Adonis smiled, brushing dirt off his pants as he stood back up, “It was fun having you by my side, I’m glad you were able to teach me so much about animals Oogami.”

That precious look in his eyes was like an arrow flying straight for Koga’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason the in game dialog on the cards changed a few hours after the announcement? And now Adonis's is something like 'drink up and you'll get bigger' which is almost exactly what i've wrote... i've reached peak adonis.
> 
> of course, koga's original dialog was something like 'let me show ya how it's done' but now that's gone so whatever.


End file.
